Obsession~ Part1
by Pally Mon
Summary: Tai is being stalked by his recent girlfriend, Sora. Who will he turn to for help?? Please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay, * sweatdrops * I'm sorry, but I couldn't get this fanfic off my mind. I couldn't concentrate on the ending of LL, but after this, maybe I'll be cleared up! 

Disclaimer: Okay, each and EVERY one of you know this. I DON'T own digimon, etc, yadda, yadda, yadda… I'm just a person that LOVES to write! 

Dedication: This one's dedicated to Kate, and all those Michi people who have to put up with Mimato's and Taiora's, and other stuff..

IMPORTANT: Ummm.. Sora lovers? * sweatdrops * This fic's makes Sora seem extremely evil. {Which she is.} Don't flame me because of this. I needed a vilain, and Sora can't be lovey, dubby, all the time. TRUST me… Sora lovers, beware…

Obsession…

"DAMN you Tachikawa!" Sora screamed as she threw the picture of herself and Mimi at a picnic, the glass shattering on the floor. How Sora HATED that woman. Her charm, her personality, her ability to have what ever she wanted. "How could you Mimi?! HOW?! After our 12 years of friendship, you go and do this to me!" Sora slammed her fists against the wall of her apartment, causing her fists to swell.

Sora walked over the smashed photo that lay on the floor.. The face that once seemed so friendly, so easy to talk to, had become the face of a traitor..

"I'll get you, Mimi.. ha.. you'll see.." Sora snickered as she threw the photo into her fireplace. She watched it burn, the sides curling up as each flame penetrated the memories she once had.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sora, I want to talk with you." Tai asked slomenly. "Sure.." Sora answered, sensing the coldness in Tai's voice. 

Tai pulled Sora over to a bench in the park, having her take a seat. Sora sat down, and signaled for Tai to sit as well. After Tai sat down. Sora laid her head on one of Tai's strong, broad shoulders. Tai jumped, and started to pace in front of Sora. "Sora.." He began. He stopped, and ran his hand through his brown hair, deep in concentration. Sora felt butterflies rising in her stomach. "Sora? It's over…" Sora looked confused. "What's o..over?" She asked, afraid of the truth. "WE'RE OVER!! I've had it with you Sora! Your always with me. I never have any time for myself. With you as a girlfriend, I'm watched like a god damn freak!" Tai shouted, suddenly regretting that he was so harsh. Sora eyes, heated with tears, as she fell to both knees, crying to Tai for forgiveness. {I hope your enjoying this, kate.} 

"PLEASE, TAI!!! I'm sorry!!! I won't do it anymore!! PLEASE forgive me!!" Sora screamed, hugging Tai's legs. Tai rolled his eyes in frustration. "You see?? THAT'S IT!! What happened to the mature Sora that I fell in love with?! The past few months, you've been acting like a child!" {Tai's lost his child like attitude, and become a mature man. Tee hee :)} After Sora heard this, she rose to her feet, gently brushing off her jeans. Sora gave Tai a sweet smile, hoping to coax him in to forgiving her.

"I'm Sorry, Tai. I'll stop, seriously." Sora giggled, hoping to cover up the pain she felt inside of her. Sora grabbed Tai's arm and hugged it. 

"NO! Sora! Besides, I want a real woman, not some little girl!" Said Tai, shrugging Sora's head off his arm. "I'm sorry, Sora." Tai said sadly. Enraged, Sora slapped Tai across the face. 

"How DARE you!? After everything I've done for you!? You ASSHOLE!!" Tai stared at Sora coldly. 

"Hey, don't go that far! Sure, we had some good times, but lately, you've been like a baby! Now, I hope we can be friends, at least." Tai tried his hardest not to be harsh, but Sora was making this difficult. 

"Friends!? NO, I won't accept that. You WILL NOT break up with me!" Sora snickered. Tai looked Sora in the eye. "Are you THREATENING me!? Sora, I tried to be nice, but I guess friends just won't happen. Just stay away from me, Sora." Tai turned and walked away from Sora with a look of disbelief on his face. What happened, Sora? You used to be so loving. He thought. 

Sora stared at Tai. She couldn't lose him, no! If she can't have him, no one will.. Sora started walking after Tai. Tai turned, and saw Sora staring straight at him, her speed gaining on him. Tai turned, starting to walk faster. Again, Sora's pace sped up. "Holy Shit, she's coming after me!" Tai whispered to himself. Tai took off in a full sprint. 

I don't think so, Kamiya.. You're mine.. Sora thought. Sora took off at a full sprint as well.

Tai turned corner after corner, looking for a place to hide. He thought, I'm running from a love sick girl?! Tai stopped, hoping to confront Sora. "Oh, my god she's gonna kill me.." Tai looked in horror as he saw Sora chasing him down with a 7in cutting knife. Images ran through Tai's mind, trying to think of a way to save himself. DON'T JUST STAND THERE, TAI! RUN! His mind screamed at him. So, Tai sped off, hoping to find help. 

Tai stopped, finding himself at a major highway. He frantically waved his arms in the air, hoping to get a ride. Taking momentary glances over his shoulder, he knew time was running out.

A woman in a fashionable red mustang, drove along the highway. Her golden brown, hair, bounced to the rhythm of the road. Her light brown eyes, set directly on the path in front of her. As she looked to her right, she saw a young man, screaming for help. "What? Tai? I wonder what's wrong?" The woman asked herself. Tai moved out of the way as the mustang pulled over. The woman rolled down her window. "What's wrong, Tai?" The young man just opened the door, and was half way in when the woman saw a red haired female with a 7in knife in her hand, apparently, trying to chase after Tai. The woman in the car gasped, pulling Tai into the car with her free hand, and speeding off, the speed slamming the door shut. She looked out her rear-view mirror, gazing at the woman, cursing at her. 

Tai slumped down in his seat, tired from pure exhaustion. "Thanks a million, lady! I owe you my life!" The woman looked to Tai, saying. "Was that Sora? Has she lost it or what?!" Tai looked confused at first, then realizing who it was. "MIMI?! Oh my god, THANK YOU!" He gasped, giving Mimi a hug. "I'm glad you remember me Tai, but please, I'm trying to drive here!" Mimi said. "Sorry! I don't know what happened to her! I just broke up with her, and she just… lost it!!" "Whoa, Tai.. Just tell me the story from the beginning." 

Tai went on, telling Mimi what had happened that afternoon. Mimi gasped in disbelief at what she heard. "Sora? No that can't be! But, she's my best friend! She would never do that!" 

Tai looked at her with a confused look. "I know! I can't believe it myself! It's like she's obsessed with me!" Mimi nodded in agreement. Tai looked out the window. "So, how are you and Matt?" Mimi giggled with delight. "We broke up!" Tai stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Aren't you ..sad?" "No! The fact is, he wanted to break up too! We knew we were never getting anywhere, so we left each other! And we're both even better friends!" Tai slumped over with sadness. "I wish me and Sora went that way." 

Mimi regretted what she had just said. "Oh. I'm sorry, Tai! I didn't mean to-" "That's okay." Tai flashed her on of his famous smiles. 

" Uh, Mimi? I can't go back home, so can you drop me off at a hotel?" "Nonsense, Tai! You can stay at my place! I have an extra room!" "Nah, that's okay. I don't want to envade." Mimi smiled. "No, no! It'll be my pleasure!." "Oh, alright." Tai turned his head back to the window.

"Hey, Mimi?"

"Yes?" Mimi said, drawing her attention from the road to Tai. 

"Thanks."

Mimi smiled again, turning her attention back to the open road. "Anything for a friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"NNNNOOOO!!!!" Sora screamed. Sora threw the knife she held in her hand at a nearby tree. "I won't let you get away, Tai. Hm..hm.. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. And your little friend, too!" Sora grinned as she walked back to the park. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wow, Mimi! It's been a while since I've last been at your apartment!" Tai said in awe at Mimi's neatly made apartment. "Tai? See how neat my apartment is?" Mimi asked sarcastically. "Yes, Mimi. And it will stay that way." Tai answered loudly. 

"Here, Tai. I'll show you your room." Tai followed Mimi down the hall to the last room on the left. "Wow, Mimi! It's perfect! Thanks!" The room was perfect for Tai. It had a large, soft bed, a side table, a large screen T.V, it's own personal bathroom, a phone, a large stereo, several lamps, a couch, and several other things. {Big room, I know.} 

"Hope you like it! It was made to fit anyone's lifestyle." Mimi added. "Tai, is it okay if I call the others, you know, Matt Izzy, Joe, Kari,etc?" "Well.." Tai started off.

"TAI?! This is important! They have to know in case we need help!"Mimi stated. 

Tai started to pace around the room, "I know, I Know….But I don't know what to do!? I'm afraid that Sora will hurt the others if we tell, and even worse, come after you!" Mimi placed her hand on Tai's shoulders. "Tai, don't worry about me or the others. We won't let anything happen to you." "Thanks Mimi. But tell them one at a time. Starting with Matt." Mimi walked to the door. "Then it's done. Help yourself to my fridge and anything you want to eat. There's movies in under the T.V and If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." "Thanks, Mimi." Tai said as he sat on his bed, recollecting the day. "Your welcome, Tai."

In Mimi's kitchen:

"Wow, Mimi! You got a lot of food in here!" Tai mumbled. "Yeah, I'm taking that as a compliment." Mimi said sarcastically. She picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number..

~*~*~*~*~*~

At Matt's house:

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!! "Hey, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Matt yelped, barely able to hold on to the towel wrapped around his waist. He ran down his hallway, soaking wet from his shower. "Hello? Hey Mimi! How are ya? Oh.. Tai's with you? What happened?" Matt stood over his phone, creating a puddle of water under him. Matt gasped at the sound of what Sora had almost done to Tai. "Oh my gosh! I'll be over tonight! Yeah, I gotta go to work! Sure, okay." Matt wait patiently for Mimi to return to the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tai? TAI! Hey!! I need to ask you something!" Tai pulled his head out from Mimi's fridge. "What?" "Matt wants to know if he can come over later. You know, to talk." Tai thought for a moment, finally saying, "yeah, I guess. But tell him if he sees Sora, act normal!" Mimi nodded, as Tai stuck his head back in the fridge. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It is? Good! I'll be there tonight. Huh? Oh, okay. Bye." Matt threw the phone back on the hook, and dashed to his bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matt's gonna be here tonight." Said Mimi, laying down the receiver. "Uh, Mimi? What about my stuff? You know, clothes, cd's, comb, hair gel?" Tai asked with worry. "Don't worry!" Mimi winked. "I have a plan. 

Later on that afternoon:

Okay, here goes everything. Tai thought. Why do I have to wear this? Tai thought. He recalled the answer given to him by Mimi.

"Well, in case Sora's watching or nearby, she'll think you're the cleaning lady!" "But what if my cleaning lady shows up at the same time?" "Don't worry, I've already taken care of that! Oh, and her supplies and stuff are out in her car." Tai stared at her with disbelief as he was pushed out the door. 

Tai got out of the old Lincoln. He straightened out his skirt, {It's a DISGUISE people!} And headed up to his door. Unlocking it, he crept inside.

After he was in, Tai headed straight for his room. Gotta do this quick, Tai. He thought. Tai pulled out his drawers one by one, throwing all the contents into a plastic trash bag. 

Tai scrambled throughout the apartment, taking all his belongings that he could fit into several jumbo sized trash bags. Tai ran to the back porch, where a truck was parked. Tai looked at from the window, throwing one bag after another, out the window. 

"Hey.. IZZY! Watch OUT!" Joe yelled. "Huh?!" Izzy proclaimed. Joe pushed Izzy to the ground, throwing him out of the way. Joe easily caught the bag, and threw it into the truck. "Thanks." Izzy grunted, lifting himself off the ground. "You okay?" Tai called from the 3rd floor. Joe gave him a thumbs up. "We're fine." Tai nodded as he went back to work.

{Oh yeah, Joe and Izzy have been told Tai's little situation, and Mimi sent them to help Tai.}

Tai looked around his apartment. "That looks like I've gotten everything but" Tai gasped. His kitchen. I don't think that I'll need much of this stuff." Tai walked back out to the Lincoln, when he found something. "Wow.. Thanks Mimi!" Tai smiled at the sight of 3 large coolers. Tai ran back into the apartment, and emptied out the fridge. {Now we couldn't forget that now, could we?}

"Okay, guys. You can go now." Said Tai after lowering the rest of his stuff. Izzy and Joe nodded in agreement as they hopped in the truck and sped off.

Tai walked out of the apartment, locking the door. "That was too easy." He mumbled, falling into the car. Tai adjusted his review mirror, suddenly noticing a blue car parked down the street. Tai shrugged it off, starting down the road. He looked back, noticing that the driver was staring straight at him. He turned back, trying not to be obvious. Luckily, the car didn't follow. 

Tai sighed in relief. He had to be really careful! Sora could be anywhere. 

Tai pulled up at Mimi's. He saw Joe and Izzy unloading. Tai was about to get out of the car when, "Hey Joe! Izzy! How are things?" Tai broke into a cold sweat. Sora!? What do I do? 

Izzy and Joe walked over to Sora, keeping in mind what Mimi had told them. 

"Sora! Long time no see! How ya been?" Asked Izzy. "Oh, fine..fine..Um. Have you guys seen Tai anytime today? Kari wants me to give him a message." Sora asked. Looking around. "No. Haven't seen Tai since last week." Joe answered. "Same here." Replied Izzy. 

"SORA! Hi!" Squealed Mimi. "Hey, Mimi!" Mimi ran to Sora and gave her a big hug. "How ya been?" 

Sora snickered, "Same. Say, Mimi? Have YOU seen, Tai?"

"No. Can't say that I have."

"Mimi? Who's that woman in the car?" Sroa asked. Mimi smiled. "Oh. That's my laundry lady. I'm really busy today, and I don't have time to do the laundry. So, she got my laundry, and brought it back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pay her." Sora gladly stepped to the side, getting into a conversation with Izzy.

Mimi strolled over to Tai, handing him a note. "Thank you Carla." Mimi said with a wink. Mimi walked back over to the group. 

Tai opened the note. It read:

Tai:

Go down this street and make a right. Pull in behind the apartment building. Tell the garage guard, that you have my word. Pull into space c-14. {That's my laundry lady's usual space.} Look above the window viser. You'll see a pair of keys that lead into my apartment. Be back in a flash, 

~Mimi~

Tai folded up the note, and followed it's directions. Wow. I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie. Tai joked. "Good evening Carla. Nice to see you." Said the security guard. Tai froze. "Umm. Good morning." Tai replied in a squeaky voice. The security guard smiled, letting him in the parking garage.

Boy, that was close! Thought Tai as he pulled off his wig, letting his wild brown hair run lose. Tai parked the car, and quickly ran to the staircase, and made his way up to Mimi's apartment. 

Back outside:

"Well, I must be off." Sighed Sora, running her hand through her reddish brown hair. "Well, I hope to see you soon, Sora." Said Izzy. "Bye, Sora. Thanks for stopping by." Mimi said, giving Sora a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be back." She answered, totally oblivious at the act that had been just displayed for her. 

Sora drove off, vanishing from site. The three sighed in relief as they headed up to Mimi's apartment.

~*~*~*~

Mimi slowly unlocked her door, allowing Izzy and Joe in. "Tai? Are you here?" "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." Tai stepped out of his room, wearing nothing but a pear of slacks, and had a towel draped across his shoulders. Mimi flushed with heat, as she saw Tai's muscular chest. "So, what are we doing for dinner?" He asked Mimi. "Um..what-whatever…you want..it..d-doesn't m-matter." She studdered. Tai smiled, noticing Mimi's behavior. Tai ran into his room, threw on a t-shirt, and came back out.

"Well, I gotta go. I've got to get back to work." Joe said. "Um, yeah. Me too. See you all later!" Said Izzy as he and Joe walked out the door.

Mimi?! What's wrong with you! Tai's just your friend. Mimi told herself as Tai emerged from his room. 

"So, Tai. What do you feel like eating?" Tai looked at the wall for a minute. "Well, maybe we can have something a little formal. You know, since I'm starving!." Mimi smiled. "Sure. Let's make an evening out of it." She said excitedly. "Well, got to get ready!" Mimi dashed off in her room, obviously excited about the evening. 

Tai smiled. Boy, she's so cute when she gets worked up. What am I saying?! We're just friends. Tai mumbled to himself as he disappeared back into his room. 

"Hey, wait a minute, Mimi?!" Tai knocked on Mimi's door, slowly turning the handle. "Hey Mimi? What time is M- 

"AHHHH!!! TAI?! DO YOU MIND?!" Mimi screamed. Tai stopped and gaped at Mimi, who was wearing nothing but a towel, wrapped around her slim body. Tai's face flushed feriously. "Tai? What do you want?" Mimi asked patiently, trying to control her temper.

"Um..I –I..I was w-wondering what time..(gulp) Matt was coming over…" He managed to say. 

"He's coming over at 9:00. We should be done eating by then." Mimi answered, slipping on a silk pink robe.

"Now. I have to get ready. I think you should too, because of that head of hair you love so much!" Mimi giggled. Tai blushed even more. Mimi pushed Tai away from the door, and closed it, locking it with a click. 

Tai stood in the hallway. Wow. He thought. If I did that to Sora, she'd scream at me and shove me to the ground. Tai shook that memory from his head. Tai, forget about her. She doesn't matter. 

Tai walked into his room and shut the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

1 hour later,

Mimi looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction. "Well, this looks nice." Mimi was wearing a white, sleeveless dress that ended right above her chest area. She wore long white gloves that went up past her elbows. The dress ended below her knees, giving her a classy look. She wore tan highs heels, that strapped around her ankles. Mimi checked her hair. Her hair was up in a french twist, with two stands hanging out, curled to caress her face freely. Mimi stood up and headed for the door, taking one final glance to see if everything was perfect. 

In Tai's room:

Tai checked himself over in his large mirror. He smiled, amazed at how different he looked. Tai was wearing a black tux that on him, looked very classy. Tai's hair was combed back, held in place with styling gel. Tai pinned a lily on his coat, to add a little color. Tai adjusted his tie and headed out the door.

Mimi and Tai opened their doors at the same time. 

"Whoa. Mimi! You look fenominal!" Tai stated, his jaw slamming into the floor. Whoa, she's a babe! Okay, Tai. Calm yourself. 

"Tai! Wow! Your look great!!" Mimi said, exasperated. WOW! He looks so sexy! Okay, Mimi, calm down. She told herself.

"Shall we?" Tai suggested, taking hold of Mimi's arm. She smiled with delight. "Let's." She remarked. 

Tai and Mimi went arm in arm to the car.

"So, Mimi.. who's your new friend…" Sora asked herself, as she spied on them between some nearby bushes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this seemed like a good stopping point. Sora lovers, don't go crazy on me now! It's gotta be this way! Oh yeah, PULEEZE, PULEEZE review!!! I love comments and to see what people think! The next part will be out shortly. {Hopefully} I had to get this fic out soon before Kate sicked Tai on me. * nervously looks around * Okay, hoped you liked it! You can e-mail me at 

[Palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

I love to make some new e-mail buddies! Thanks a bunch!

~Pally Mon~

   [1]: mailto:Palmonparadise@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, people! Here is Obsession~ Part2!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda. It belongs to Toei, Bandai, and Fox Kids. 

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this one to Pixigirl, StarGazer, Jehana, and Kate. You all are the best! ^_^

AN~ Okay, I won't write much! Just wanna say, PULEEZE don't flame me because you can't understand why I'm doing this to Sora. {Read Obsession ~ Author's note} Oh! And enjoy! 

One more thing!!!! Sorry this is kinda short.. *_* Felt like a good time to make a cliffhanger!

Obsession~ Part2

"Here we are!" Said Tai as he pulled into his favorite French restaurant, Luigi's. Tai got out of the car, rushed to the other side, and opened the door for Mimi. "Thank you." She replied, as he took her hand. 

Tai and Mimi went into the restaurant and waited for a maitred. { A waiter or someone to seat you, in French.} 

"Reservations, sir?" The man asked. "Yes, two for Kamiya." The man smiled. "Right this way, sir." He said as he led the two to the back of the restaurant. 

"Your waiter shall be out in a moment." "Thank you." Mimi replied. 

"Wow, Tai. This is wonderful!" Mimi exclaimed, looking over the menu. "Yeah, I come here a lot." He answered, his eyes examining the wine menu. Mimi looked over to Tai. "Tai? Is this safe? You know, with Sora following you and all?" Tai stared into her hazel eyes, deep in thought. "Nah, I'm not gonna worry about her. Besides, there are a lot of people here, she can't do anything!" 

"May I take your order?" Their waiter asked. "Um.. Yes, I'll have the garden salad with a water." Mimi replied. "And I'll have a tortellini special and a water. And maybe a bottle of your finest champagne?" Tai asked. The waiter nodded in agreement, as he headed towards the kitchen. 

"Tai, I really appreciate this. You know. Dinner and all." Mimi stated, slightly blushing. "My pleasure." Tai answered, gazing steadily into Mimi's eyes. Mimi got lost in Tai's big, brown, puppy dog eyes. For a moment, both of them were lost in each other's eyes, dreaming of each other. 

"Sir? Madam? Sir!! Your champagne is here!" The maitred sighed. Tai and Mimi snapped out of their trance, and turned a crimson red.. "Uh, thank you." They watched as the waiter hustled off, obviously having something more important to do. 

"May I?" Tai asked, lifting the bottle out of its chilled bucket. "Please." Mimi said, watching Tai pour the champagne into her glass. Tai filled his own glass. "Cheers!" Said Tai, as he and Mimi tipped their glasses to each other. Mimi giggled with delight. "This is so fun, Tai! Especially with you." She sighed. "Yeah." Tai answered, placing his hand on top of Mimi's. Mimi once again, blushed. 

Tai got lost in Mimi's big hazel eyes. How could Matt ever let you go, Tai whispered to himself. Oh, Tai. I think I know why Sora didn't want to let you go. Mimi sighed. Tai brushed his hand across Mimi's face. God, she's beautiful. Tai mumbled. Tai slowly leaned across the table when, 

"Sir, here is your meal." The waiter said. Tai shot him an evil look. Mimi leaned backed down, somewhat disappointed. "Enjoy." Said the waiter, setting down Mimi's plate. "Thank you." Mimi stated. "Yeah, Thanks.." Tai sneered. The waiter just walked away, not paying any attention to Tai. 

Tai and Mimi chatted all through dinner, hardly eating anything. They felt as if they had been together forever. 

Mimi glanced over Tai's shoulder. "Hey, Tai! Look! It's T.K and Kari!" Tai froze. "Oh my god, she still thinks I'm with Sora." Mimi patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Tai. They'll understand." Tai stood up. "No they won't Mimi. Now we have to tell them, or Kari will tell Sora."

Mimi stood up as well, and left a tip. "Well, Tai. She is your sister. And T.K is like family. We can trust them." Tai straightened out his coat. "Well, come on, Mimi." Tai and Mimi walked over to T.K and Kari.

"Hey, Tai!" T.K said, looking up from his meal. "Hey, Mimi. How are things?" Kari asked. "Fine." Mimi said with a smile. Kari looked at Tai strangely. "Um, Tai? Aren't you going out with Sora, or is this just a friendly thing? NO offense, Mimi."

"None taken." Mimi replied. Tai ran his hair through his hair, forgetting it was moussed down. "Hahaha…well, you see, boy this a funny story.." Tai yelped. "Tai, are you going out with Sora or not?" T.K asked, standing up. " I broke up with her! Don't worry! But the thing is, she took it the wrong way." "Explain." Kari commanded, beckoning for Tai and Mimi to sit down. 

After hearing Tai's story, T.K shook his head in belief. "Why?" " We don't know. But don't tell a soul, T.K. NO ONE! You hear?" Tai pleaded. T.K shook his head in agreement. Kari could only sit there. "Tai? What are you going to do about it?" Tai took Kari's hand. 

"I don't know, Kari, but I'm staying with Mimi. She has a nice room she can put me in. "Mimi." T.K swooned. Mimi blushed. "T.K!" Kari scolded, slapping him lightly on the arm. T.K lightly kissed Kari on the cheek. "Well, we better get going. Don't want to miss that movie!" T.K chuckled. Kari giggled as well. Tai shot T.K a deadly look.

"Don't worry Tai! But seriously you two, keep in touch." Mimi nodded. "Don't worry, well, we gotta meet up with Matt." Kari stood up and gave Mimi a hug. "Call me." Mimi nodded. 

Mimi and Tai waved goodbye as T.K and Kari headed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Mimi's:

Tai opened the door, allowing Mimi in. Mimi was laughing her head off at a joke Tai had just said. I love the way she laughs! What? Why am I always thinking of her? Am I in love with her? Mimi hung up her coat and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Tai! This has been so fun!" She exclaimed. plopping down onto the couch. Tai was just about to sit down by Mimi when,

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK 

"Uh oh." Tai ran into his room, and peeked out the door. 

Mimi slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by

"Matt! Oh, thank goodness it's just you!" Mimi sighed, welcoming in Matt. "Who did ya think it was, Sora?" "Don't even joke." Said Tai, unbuttoning his shirt collar. "Um, Tai? Must you do that in public?" "Don't worry, Matt. It's not the first time." Matt sneered. Why that rotten piece of- "Matt? Would you like anything to drink?" Mimi asked, changing the subject.

"Um, no thanks, Mimi. So, how are you doing beautiful?" Matt asked, kissing Mimi's hand. Mimi blushed furiously. "Umm..just fine, Matt. And you?" Mimi asked. "Wonderful." Matt said dreamily, looking at Tai to see his reaction. 

Tai was boiling with anger. He broke up with her and now he's all over her?! Hey! Why do I care! It's not like I love her, is it? Tai shook himself off. 

"So, Matt. How ya been?" Tai asked. "Fine. Now, let's get down to business. What are you going to do, man?" Tai looked at Mimi who gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll try to hide it out. Ya know, see if Sora shakes it off." 

Matt ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Don't be stupid, Tai. You should at least turn her in. She should be charged with assault with a deadly weapon. You know it was her." Tai looked shocked. "Are YOU calling me stupid?" Matt stood up and locked eyes with Tai. 

"Maybe, maybe not." 

"Matt, don't get me angry." Tai warned. "Oh! Well, I guess I should be scared. But I know you won't hit me. Is that why Sora won't let you go? You never stood up for yourself and you let her walk all over you! So, you've become a wuss!" {I'm sorry Matt lovers! ^_^;; }

Tai had enough. "Don't call me a wuss you womanizer!" Tai punched Matt in the face. "WOMANIZER?! Well, at least I don't think I'm god's gift to women!" Matt screamed, punching Tai in the stomach. 

"TAI! MATT! Stop this childish behavior! You are NOT 10 years old anymore!" Mimi yelled over both of them. "HE STARTED IT!" They both yelled at the same time. They looked back at each other and started to fight again. Mimi shook her head. How do I stop them? She came up with an idea.

"You jerk!" Matt yelled, pulling Tai's hair. "OW! Let go you bastard!" Tai cursed kicking Matt where it hurts. 

"WWAAAHHHH!!!!!" 

Tai and Matt both stopped what they were doing. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" They screamed. "Mimi? Are you alright?" Tai asked, offering Mimi his hand. 

"BACK OFF! Mimi? What's the matter?" Matt asked. Tai shot him a nasty look. Mimi opened her eyes and stood up. "Now that you both have shut up, let's all sit down and talk." Mimi stated. Tai and Matt were stunned. "You weren't really crying?" Tai asked. "No. I've learned that whenever I do that, people stop whatever they're doing." She winked. She made her way to the couch, with Tai and Matt following. 

When Mimi sat down on the couch, both boys rushed there, each eager to sit by her. But, Tai got there first. Ha. Tai thought, as Matt sat across from the two. 

"So, Matt. What do you want to ask?" Tai stated. 

"Well, I really don't know. I think I know what I need to know." Matt said, glancing at Mimi. Tai's blood began to boil. "What do you mean, everything you need to know?!" "Simple. I know why you broke up with her and what caused her to crack." Said Matt, standing up to stretch. "That's all." Tai stood up as well. Matt walked over to Mimi and picked her up. 

"Well, I got to go beautiful. I'll talk to you later." "Okay. Come by again, Matt." Mimi said. "Don't worry. I will." Matt winked. "See ya around Tai." "Yeah. See ya." Tai grumbled, crossing his arms. "Hey Tai? No hard feelings okay?" Matt asked. Tai grinned. "Okay." "See ya!" Matt said walking out the door, as Mimi and Tai waved to him. 

"Well. I'm glad he's gone!" Tai sighed, falling onto Mimi's couch. Mimi cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Were ya jealous?" Tai jumped up. "Jealous? Of him! HA! In his dreams!" Mimi pushed Tai onto the couch. 

"So, I guess that you don't care that we are going back out." Tai's heart stopped. "WHAT?! Why him?!" Mimi put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Just kidding! So you were jealous huh? Of what?" She said, pushing him back down. 

Oh! I hope he likes me! What am I thinking? Do I love him? Mimi looked Tai over. He was staring at her, his big brown eyes full of compassion, his bewildered look warmed her heart. His muscular body sprawled over the couch. Any woman would want him! Mimi felt her heart race. He is so sweet, too! Oh, I think I love him! Mimi gasped at her own realization. Oh my god! I am totally in love with Tai! 

Mimi suddenly looked away from Tai, and started to blush uncontrollably. 

"Huh? Mimi?" Tai asked, jumping to Mimi's side. "Well, I- I just never- "Never what?" Tai asked, turning Mimi's head to face him. 

God, she's beautiful. Tai thought. He could feel his heart speeding up. "Well, I-never r-really noticed how h-handsome you a-are." Mimi turned away from Tai, hiding her emotions. She likes me? Don't just stand there Tai, show her you love her! His conscience screamed at him. "Mimi, I never really noticed, well actually I DID somewhat notice how b-beautiful you are." Tai said, running his hand through Mimi's silky locks.

"Really, Tai?" Mimi asked, her heart fluttering. "Yes…"Tai whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around Mimi. Mimi felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine. "Mimi?" "Yes?" Courage Tai. He reminded himself. "I love you." Tai turned his head, waiting for a slap or a hit. Mimi smiled. "I love you too, Tai!" She said, bringing her lips to Tai. Tai closed his eyes and felt Mimi's soft pink lips, connect with Tai's. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck, causing Tai's body temperature to rise. 

They kissed gently at first, then almost hungrily. Tai melted as he felt Mimi's tongue wander into his mouth, exploring every corner. Tai slide his hands down Mimi's body, his hands squeezing and rubbing her sides. Mimi moaned in delight as she felt Tai's hands on her. "Oh, Tai!" Mimi sighed, becoming lost in her prince's big brown eyes. 

Tai swept Mimi off her feet, and carried her down the hall. He grinned devilishly at Mimi, who returned the look with a grin. Tai opened the door to his bedroom, but suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry Mimi, I'm going too fast with you." Mimi pulled Tai close and kissed his neck. "Nope. You're doing just fine." Tai grinned ear to ear, his insides melting with Mimi's every word. "Then shall we have a little fun?" Mimi snickered. "Sure." Tai smiled, and kicked open the door to his room. 

Tai threw Mimi down on his bed, with Mimi smiling seductively. Tai laid down on the bed, kissing her neck. "Oh, Tai. I love you she whispered, running her hands through his hair. "I love you too, Mimi." Tai sighed. Mimi sat up, and helped Tai take off his shirt. Mimi threw the shirt on the floor, running her hands up and down Tai's firm, muscular chest. Tai took off Mimi's shirt, placing it on the floor, and started to run his hands down her body. Giving Mimi a jolt of electricity running through her spine.

Tai got up from the bed, and headed towards the door. Tai grinned as he shut the door, not wanting to be disturbed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, people, I really don't think hentai is appropriate, so, I'll let you imagine or figure out what happens. I'll just say Tai and Mimi "had a little fun" K? ~_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora laid in her room, staring at the ceiling. Maybe I was too harsh on him. She thought. "I guess it's just over between us. I guess I was being overprotective of him." Sora got off her bed, and headed towards her kitchen. "Oh, well. I'll get over him. I hope." Sora could feel tears welling in her eyes. Sora, be strong. She told herself. Remember, crest of Love. 

Sora took out a loaf of bread for a sandwich. Sora made herself a turkey sandwich. She walked over to a drawer, pulling out a 7in cutting knife. Sora then remembered what she almost did to Tai earlier that day. "I wish I knew where he was so I could apologize." Sora took a bite of the sandwich and headed back to her room. Who am I kidding? I bet he's left the country! Sora shut the door to her room, and lay down on her bed. Just forget him, Sora. Just forget him..

~*~*~*~*~*~

At Matt's house: 

Matt opened his door and threw out his coat on the floor. He sat down at his couch, and picked up the picture of Mimi and him. "Mimi, I miss you. I want you back. But, I guess that won't happen because Tai's all over you." Matt ran his hand though his hair. 

"Man, why did Tai do that? Had he been planning that? Maybe he was seeing Mimi all along!" Matt shook his head. Matt, you're letting this get to you. She's gone. Besides, Mimi wouldn't do that to you, and neither would Tai. Matt smiled. Maybe I'll meet someone new. But, I swear, if Tai tries anything, I'll kill him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next 3 weeks, Tai and Mimi still were cautious of Sora, but they were so wrapped up in themselves, they hardly even thought of her. None of the other digidestined had said a word, all keeping their promise of secrecy. Everyone knew about Tai and Mimi, all except Sora. Matt found it hard to believe that Tai and Mimi were together, but he soon found a new girlfriend named Jehana. 

AN~ I just said this because the story's gonna pick up 3 weeks since the incident. 

~*~*~*~*~

Mimi drove into the hospital parking lot, about to see her doctor for her yearly checkup. 

"Oh, hello Ms. Tachikawa. The doctor will be with you in a minute" The nurse said. "Okay." Mimi answered. Just when Mimi was about to sit down, "Mimi? Come on in." Joe beckoned. 

Mimi followed Joe into his room, sitting herself on the table. "So, Mimi. How are you and Tai?" Joe asked, checking Mimi's eyes and ears. 

"Oh just fine. How are you doing?" "Eh. Same old same old." He replied. "Everything looks fine. Have you had any pains lately? Any aches, sick feelings, dizziness?" "Well," Mimi thought. "Now that you ask, I've been having sick feelings. And maybe a little dizziness." 

Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, let me take a blood sample, and I'll see what's wrong." Mimi nodded in agreement. Mimi watched as Joe rolled up her sleeve, and cleaning a section of her skin. Mimi turned her head, not wanting to see the needle go in. 

"There. All done. Would you like a lollipop for being such a good girl?" Joe kidded. "JOE! I'm not a six year old! Well, what flavor is it?" Mimi and Joe both laughed. " Cherry." Joe said, handing her the lollipop. Mimi snatched it from his hand, giggling. "Joe. You are impossible!" Mimi laughed, stepping off the table. Mimi was about to take a step, when she fell backwards. 

"Mimi!" Joe gasped, catching her in his arms. "Whew! Thanks Joe!" Joe helped her stand up. "Mimi. I'm concerned. Are you sure you can get home safely?" Mimi stared at the floor. "Yes, Joe. I only get dizzy when I made a sudden movement.

"Well, Mimi. I'll help you out to your car. Okay?" Mimi nodded in agreement. Joe smiled. "Good. Now, I'll help you to your car and I'll call you with your results, okay?" "Okay." Joe slowly guided Mimi outside the door. 

"Joe? I can handle myself." Mimi said, trying to creep away from Joe's grip. "Mimi! You must be careful! We don't know what's wrong with you yet!" Mimi sneered. "Are you saying that something could be really wrong with me? Maybe it's just the flu or something!" 

"Well, Mimi" Joe said, opening the car door, "I'll find out as soon as I get back inside." "Thanks, Joe." "Your welcome, Mimi. I'll call you." "Bye!" Mimi waved as she drove out of the parking lot. Joe waved back, waiting for her to go out of sight. "Now, let's see what's wrong, here." Joe exclaimed, running back inside the hospital. 

Joe put on a pear of goggles and gloves. He took Mimi's blood sample and placed it into a test tube. "Well, Mimi. Let's see what's going on." Joe took the test tube and compared it to several other samples. Tube A, hmm.. He thought. Joe watched as the sample turned negative. Joe sighed in relief and picked up a chart. "AIDS, negative. Cancer, negative, Flu, negative." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi watched the road on her way home, deep in concentration. "I wonder what's wrong." She thought aloud. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe tested on disease after another, all negative. "What? WHAT IS IT!" Joe yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. A single test tube rolled out from no where. Joe picked it up, studing it. "Hey! Haven't tried this one yet." Joe watched in anticipation, waiting for the test to reveal the results. "Positive." Joe commented, placing the tube back in the holder. I'll call Mimi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Whew! What a day!" Mimi sighed, collapsing on the couch. "Hey honey! How did the appointment go?" Tai asked, sitting next to Mimi. "Did he find out what was causing the dizziness?" "I don't know." Mimi explained. "He's supposed to call me with the results." "I hope it's nothing bad."

RRRIIINNGGG!!!!

Tai and Mimi looked at each other. Tai nodded in confidence. Mimi walked over to the phone. "Um, hello? Oh Hi Joe. Uh,uh.. What?!" Mimi's face turned 3 shades whiter. "Umm, okay. Thanks, Joe. We'll be fine." Mimi hung up the phone and held her face in her hands, but pulled them away to reveal a smile. 

"Mimi?" Tai got up, wrapping his arms around Mimi. 

"Tai? This is kinda hard to tell you." Mimi said rubbing her neck. "What is it?" Tai asked with concern. "Well.." "Mimi. Be honest with me. Please?" Tai gave Mimi his puppy dog eyes. Mimi inhaled a deep breath..

"I'm pregnant."

Cliffhanger!!! AAHHHH!!!! Hope you liked it! ^_^ I know I did!! PULEEZE Review!!!!!! I'll get right to work on part 3 !!! Thank you soo much! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey there! This is the long awaited 3rd part of Obsession!!!! 

Disclaimer: Like every single author in FF.net for digimon says, I don't own digimon, K?

Dedication: This one's to Greyfox, Jehana, Anisky, and Garurumon! You guys are great!

WARNING: Sora lovers I warn you. DON'T READ THIS IS YOU CAN'T FACE THE FACT THAT SORA IS GOING TO BE EVIL FOR ONCE!!!!!! Don't flame me cuz you don't support Michi fics, or because you want to tell me that Sora is not evil. I am aware of that. ^_^ I don't need to be reminded. Well, thank you and enjoy! 

One final note: Okay, after this I will shut up. I've read a lot of fanfictions, and I hate it when the author gets bad comments because of their beliefs and what they like. Rate the story, not the writer. If you don't like their fic, write your own! Think of all the hard work authors put into their stories, just to please you! Remember, the theme for FF.net is Unleash the imagination and free the soul ~_^. Enjoy!

Obsession~ Part 3

"P-pregnant?" Tai choked, falling onto the couch. "Oh, Tai. What are we going to do?" Mimi asked, her eyes starting to water up. Tai pulled Mimi down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Tai gulped. "Well, first of all, is it mine?" 

Mimi looked at him shocked. "Well of course it is!" "Sorry, just had to make sure." Mimi started to sob quietly. "Mimi, don't cry. It's not like you're too young to have a baby. Your 23 years old." Mimi sobbed even more. "Yes, but I don't know if I can take care of it!" Tai held Mimi close, trying to calm her. 

"Mimi, I'll be there for you. We all will." Tai said reassuringly. Mimi wiped her eyes. "Really Tai?" Tai kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Of course. I promise to never leave you or the baby." "Thanks, Tai." Mimi gave Tai a big hug. "Now, we have to make some plans, don't we?" Mimi smiled. "Tai, we have 9 months. Besides, let's keep this quiet." "Mimi! We have to tell someone! At least the others so they can help." Mimi sighed and nodded. "Your right. But, I wanna tell Matt and Jehana first, okay?" "Alright, Mimi. We'll talk to them in the park." Tai and Mimi stood up while Tai picked up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~

At Matt's house:

Jehana looked at her watch. Come on, Matt. We need to go! "Matt! Come on! We're gonna be late!" She said impatiently. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Matt answered, throwing his shoes on. "Finally!" Jehana said, helping Matt with his coat. "Thanks, hon." He replied, giving Jehana a full kiss on the lips. "Why you are so welcome!" "Well, let's go! You first." Said Matt, opening the door. Jehana smiled. "Boy, you're kind today." "Why shouldn't I be? I have you!" "You're sweet! Now, get in the car!" Matt laughed as Jehana tried to push him in the car. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the park: 

Tai looked at his watch impatiently. "Come on. Matt. Anyday now." Mimi was resting at his side. Man oh man, she's beautiful. Tai ran his hand through her hair. Tai smiled. I'm gonna be a dad. 

"Hey, Tai!" Matt yelled, with Jehana in his other hand. Tai looked at Mimi. "Mimi, wake up. It's time." Tai watched as Mimi's graceful eyes flutter open. "Huh? Is Matt here?" Tai nodded. Mimi sat up, and put on a smile. "Well, Tai. Here goes everything."

Matt and Jehana ran up to Mimi and Tai. "Hey, Mimi! Long time no see!" Said Jehana, giving Mimi a hug. "Just fine. How are you?" "Jehana sighed. "Well, you know Matt!" Mimi giggled.

"Hey Tai. So, how you two been?" "Great. But we have something really important to tell you." "Shoot." Said Matt, as he and Jehana took a seat.

Mimi looked over at Tai, who had taken her hand. Mimi took in a deep breath. "Matt? Jehana? I-" She stopped. "You what, Mimi?" Matt asked with concern. "I'm pregnant." Mimi looked into Tai's eyes for support. 

Matt could feel his blood boil. "Tai.. can I talk to you? In private?" "uh, sure." Matt lead Tai away but was stopped by Jehana. "Matt. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Matt nodded, with fire in his eyes. "Ha. Don't worry. I'll have a heart to heart talk with him."

"Tai?" "Yes, Mimi?" "NO fighting. I simply forbid it." Tai smiled. "Yes maim." Tai gave Mimi a quick kiss before following Matt into the distance.

Jehana walked over to Mimi. "Oh! A baby! I'm so happy for you!" Mimi smiled. "Thanks. We're really happy." "Well, let's hope they don't kill each other." "Don't even joke, Jehana."

~*~*~*~*~

Off behind a tree:

"So, Matt. I bet I know what you're gonna say." Matt sneered. "Ha! I bet you do! Tai, how could you!" Matt pushed Tai. "Boy, you really are dumb! I think all your hair is cutting off the circulation to your brain!" "Matt, don't fight me. And I am not dumb!" Tai moved away from Matt. "I know Mimi's cute, but didn't you use protection?!"

"Well, no." 

"See?! Now look what you've done! Poor Mimi. The girlfriend who isn't married and has to raise a baby on her own!" "Hey! I'm am NOT letting Mimi handle this on her own! As a matter of fact, I was even thinking of proposing!" 

Tai dug through his pocket, pulling out a small black box. "When did you get this?" Matt asked, observing the box. " I got it last week. I didn't know when I would give it to her, but I knew from the moment she said, I love you, that I wanted her forever." Tai said, looking over Matt's shoulder. "So. Your gonna ask Mimi to marry you?" Tai nodded in agreement. 

Matt smiled. "Well, I guess I can't kill you. Mimi's gonna need you." Tai smiled. "Well, this isn't gonna be easy. I know Sora's gonna find out. We can hide it for a month maybe, but not for long." "Tai! Forget her! We haven't seen nor heard of her! Get on with your life." "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Now." Said Matt. "Let's get back to the girls." Matt patted Tai on the back. "So Kamiya, you're going to be a dad!" Tai smiled. "I'm glad."

~*~*~*~*~

Back to Mimi and Jehana:

"OOH!! We'll have to have a shower, and you'll have to do some major shopping, which I will help you with, and- "Jehana! Calm down! The baby's not here yet!" "Yes! But we have GOT to plan ahead!" Jehana giggled in delight. "This is soo exciting!!! I can hardly breathe!" Mimi giggled. " I know! I'm excited too! I'm going to be a mom!" 

"Hey look, Mimi! I guess they actually listened to us for once!" "Yeah, you're right! Well, are you two still alive?" "Yep!" Replied Tai. "Well, Matt, Jehana, we've gotta go. We're going to meet T.K and Kari for lunch. You all are welcome to come." Said Mimi. "Are you sure we wouldn't be invading?" Asked Matt. "Nah! Besides, some day I'll bet we'll be related!" Matt laughed. "Yeah, you're right. We'll meet you there." Tai and Mimi nodded as they parted from Jehana and Matt. 

"Oh, Matt! Isn't that sweet! Tai and Mimi are going to have a little family!" jehana squealed. Matt smiled. "Yeah, it really is." "Do you think we'll ever have a family, Matt?" Matt sweatdropped. "Uh, I don't know, I, um, maybe." Jehana kissed Matt's cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not getting any ideas." Matt laughed as he and Jehana walked hand in hand back to their car. 

Elsewhere in the park:

"Hey Sora, isn't that Tai and Mimi?" "Huh? What are you talking about mother?" Sora was sitting in the park, enjoying the nice weather with her mother. "See look! That's Tai and Mimi! Aren't they cute?" Sora's pulse stopped. What? NO! Sora glanced over at Tai and Mimi who were giggling at something, while holding hands. 

Sora's mind raced through the possibilites of what she had just saw. Sora, calm down. Tai wouldn't do that to you! And neither would Mimi! Sora glanced back over to them. She watched as Tai knelt down and put his head to Mimi's stomach. Mimi smiled. 

Sora's heart stopped. Mimi's..*gulp* pregnant? No! NO! It can't be! "Mom? I gotta go! I'm late for work!" "Well, okay. Bye honey." Sora raced off to a nearby tree, hoping to catch Mimi and Tai's conversation.

"How about Bob!" "Bob? I'm will not have a son named Bob!" "How about Rini, you know, if it's a girl?" "Hey, that's kinda cute! We'll have to think a while before we come up with a good name!" Tai chuckled. "Come on, Tai. We're going to be late!" "Alright, Mimi."

Sora peeked out from behind the tree, watching as Mimi and Tai got in their car and drove off. Sora fell to the ground, crying. NO! Wait, what am I missing? Why Tai, why? Her conscience screamed at her. Let's see. Tai is obviously going out with Mimi, and Mimi's pregnant! What am I NOT getting! Sora wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave out an evil glare. 

Ha! That's why you left me! You were with Mimi all along! I really feel sorry for Matt. He didn't deserve this. Sora then saw Matt walking with a girl with beautiful black hair and brown eyes, laughing at something Matt had said. 

What the hell?! Am I the only one who is clueless here? Hm. So, Tai was playing me for a fool. Now, Tai. Now I'll get you. You impregnated my best friend and you cheat on me? I don't think so. 

Memories came flooding back to Sora of the break up, and the woman in the car. "Mimi! You were the one that saved Tai! I can't believe you either. You slut. Look what you did to yourself. You're the one that did this. YOU took Tai away from me. Now, I plan to take something back… 

Sora ran off to her car, and sped off.

~*~*~*~*~

At the restaurant:

"Hey, Tai, Mimi!" T.K waved, greeting the two. "Hey!" Said Tai, sitting down by Kari with Mimi at his side. "Hey! Wait for us!" Called Matt and Jehana. "Okay. Everyone here?" "No. Izzy's not here yet." Said Kari. 

Mimi laid her head down on the table. "Mimi, what's wrong?" Asked Tai. "Oh, just a little dizziness." Squeaked Mimi. "Would you like me to take you home?" Tai asked, putting a hand to Mimi's forehead. "Tai, I'm fine. I want to tell them." 

Izzy barged through the door, almost collapsing at the table. "I'm… here! Now, let's get on with this important meeting. Wait, where's Joe?" "Right here." Joe sat down at the table, and laid his briefcase next to him. "Joe? Why so formal?" "Well, I'm not off work yet." Joe looked at Mimi and Tai. 

After everyone ordered their meals, Mimi and Tai decided it was time to tell them their little secret. 

~*~*~*~

Sora looked through the window of the restaurant. Well, looks like a little meeting I wasn't invited to. Sora said under her breath. "I guess I have no friends anymore." Sora sighed. She looked right at Tai. Look at him. He's so happy, carefree, with Mimi. She sneered over at her, silently cursing her. I'll get you Mimi. You took my Tai away. Sora took off and headed for her home.

"I'll come after you when you least expect it!"

~*~*~*~

"Everyone? May I have you're attention please?" Mimi asked. Tai pulled Mimi down. "Would you like me to tell them?" Mimi nodded. "Well, if you want to." Tai kissed Mimi. "I'll do it." Tai stood up and inhaled. "Everyone. Please don't freak out okay? Approach this with an adult attitude, please?" "Tai. Just say it." "Kari." Tai took his sister's hand and held it tight. "Yes?" Tai looked over at Mimi who gave him a smile. "You're going to be an aunt." 

Kari froze. She turned to T.K, who had the same expression. Izzy was speechless. Matt and Jehana smiled. Kari looked over to Mimi who gave a weak smile. A large smile bloomed on Kari's face. "YES!! I'm going to be an aunt!! Mimi's pregnant!!! YIPPEE!!" Kari jumped up and gave Mimi a hug. "OMG! We have soo much planning to do!" 

"I'm glad your taking this so well, Kari!" "Why shouldn't I? My own brother, goes off and impregnate's his girlfriend!" Kari shot him a dirty look. "But, I guess we'll have to be happy!" "Wow, Mimi! You and Tai are um, you two, well- "Yeah T.K. I took it the some way!" Said Matt. "Joe? Did you know this?" 

Joe nodded in agreement. "Yep. Mimi came to me wondering why she was dizzy." "Wow." Izzy said in disbelief. "Boy, Tai. You've really outdone yourself!" Tai hugged Mimi. "Well, I plan to be there for the baby it's entire life." Mimi smiled. "Besides, I've always wanted a baby, guess it was my time!" "Mimi, you've got to get prepared! You've got a lot to do!" Jehana stated. 

"We know. But, let's take this a day at a time. Okay?" Asked Tai. Everyone nodded. "Great!" 

~*~*~*~*~

During their meal, the group talked about the future, each telling of what they hoped to do. Maybe have a family, get married, and live out the rest of their days in peace and harmony. After the meal was done, each went their separate ways, bidding farewell to Tai and Mimi.

Tai and Mimi spent the rest of the day in the park, enjoying the calm and peacefulness of the outdoors. They barely spoke, but each was bursting with excitement and thoughts.

Mimi and I are gonna be parents! I can't believe this! This is gonna be great! But, when do I pop the big question. Do I do it now, or just when I feel like it's the right time? Tai's mind strained thinking of an answer, but the stress was eased when he felt Mimi napping at his side. You deserve a break, Mimi. Besides, you're living for two now. 

Tai kissed Mimi on the head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Mimi, How are you so wonderful? Tai thought, laying his head on top of Mimi's. 

~*~*~

Mimi looked up at Tai. Boy, you must be exhausted! Well, you and I ARE going to be parents. Mimi's heart warmed at the thought of a baby. I hope you're a healthy one. I hope you're just like Tai. Big brown eyes, brown hair, and a heart of gold. 

I don't care whether you're a boy or a girl. I just want you to be happy. Mimi laid her hand on Tai's cheek. Mimi smiled when Tai took her hand, kissed it, and placed it back on his cheek. Mimi closed her eyes, as a motherly feeling swept over her, sending a warm feeling through her body. Mimi looked back up to Tai. "I love you, Tai." She whispered.

Tai and Mimi drove home, each exploding with thoughts and ideas for their new addition to the family. They talked about schools, clothes, names, just about anything for a young child.

When they got home, Tai carried Mimi into the house, and laid her on the couch. Tai looked at his watch. "Man, 8:00, where did the day go! Tai sat down by Mimi, and gently shook her awake. "Mimi, Mimi? Time to wake up!" "Huh? Oh, we're home." Mimi sat up and yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." 

"Mimi, It's only 8:00." Tai protested. "I know, but I'm tired. You can go on the internet or watch some T.V, or do whatever you want." She said groggily. Tai nodded. "Okay. Goonight, Mimi." Tai watched as Mimi disappeared into her room. "Well, I guess I can watch a little T.V." Tai told himself. Tai got comfortable on the couch, and flipped through the T.V.

"Oh, Tai?" Tai immediatley look up. "Yes Mimi? Do you want me to do anything for you?" "Well, I just wanted to say you're welcome to come in my room to sleep in you want. But, It doesn't matter to me." Mimi blushed. 

Tai gave Mimi a smile. "Tell, okay. If you want me to, then sure. Okay, I'll be there in a hour or two." Mimi smiled. "Okay. Goodnight Tai. I love you." Tai jumped over to Mimi and gave her a kiss. "Love you too, honey." Tai smiled as Mimi disappeared back into her room for the second time. 

Tai went to the fridge to get a little snack for a movie he wanted to watch. Tai grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat down on the couch. No matter how hard Tai tried, he couldn't consentrate on the movie. Tai shrugged it off, and went to bed..

~*~*~*~*~*~

5 months later,

Tai, Mimi, and the others were busy working to make room for the new baby. Kari, Jehana, and about ten million of Mimi's friends threw a shower for the baby. The boys were busy with helping Tai in parenting classes and lamaz classes for Mimi. Everything was perfect. Mimi's pregnancy was moving great, Tai had a well paying job, Tai and Mimi got a bigger car, and the baby was very healthy… 

No one had seen or heard from Sora for the 5 months, but no one seemed to really care. Sure, they missed her but they didn't say anything. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Matt, I don't know if I can do this." Tai shrugged, holding the little black box in his hands. Matt smiled. "Sure you can! Besides, I need a little encouraging of my own." Matt dug into his pocket and pulled out a white box. Tai gasped. "You're gonna propose to Jehana?!" Matt gave a weak thumbs up. "She's the one, Tai. I know it." Tai patted him on the back. "Go for it!" "You go first! It's more urgent for you to ask Mimi." 

Tai nodded. "You're right. I'll treat her to a great dinner! And then I'll ask her!" "Good luck,man." Tai ran off into the distance, waving goodbye to Matt. Matt shot him a thumbs up. Tai jumped in his car, and sped off for home..

~*~*~*~*~

Elsewhere in the city,

"That'll be $203 maim." The cashier said. The woman gladly paying the sum, and admired her new firearm in awe. "Thanks." The hooded figure ran out the door, excaping to her car. The woman placed the item in her glove compartment. "I'll get you Mimi.." No! Don't do it! Let it go! Her conscience screamed at her, but she refused to listen. The woman broke into tears. I can't! I can't let it go! They hurt me! I can't let them get away with it.

Sora held her head in anguish. Voices echoed through her head. "What happened to you Sora? What happened to the woman I fell in love with?" 

"Sora, You've changed. What's wrong?"

"Sora, stay away from me!" 

"Where's the Sora I used to know?"

"Goodbye Sora."

"No one cares Sora!"

"Sora, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"I love you, Mimi."

"I love you too, Tai."

Sora screamed. NO! The Sora you knew has disappeared! I don't know where she is! I don't know…I don't know.. Sora sobbed uncontrollably. What are you kidding, Sora? You can't pull this off! You're a fool! 

Sora slowly pulled the item out of the bag and held it in her hands. "Who am I kidding. I'm the one who should be done away with. Sora gulped as she shakily raised the rifle to her head, but slowly put it down. No, Sora. She thought. Not yet. She placed the gun back in its container, and drove home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Tai and Mimi's

"Mimi! I'm home!" Tai exclaimed. "Hey Tai! Dinner's almost ready!" Tai's heart stopped. "MIMI! Let's go out to eat!" Mimi looked at him strangely. "Um, okay. Just let me put some stuff in the fridge." "Okay. Oh, Mimi?" "Yes, Tai?" "Can we dress up?" Mimi cocked an eyebrow. "Um, okay. Sure, honey." Tai smiled. "Great! I'm gonna go get ready!" Mimi sweatdropped. Boy, he's acting strange. Mimi shrugged it off, going back to cleaning up.

In 15 minutes, Tai was ready to leave. "Mimi! Ya ready yet?" "Almost!" She yelled. Mimi came out of her room, dressed in a light pink dress and coat. "You look wonderful Mimi!" Tai commented, kissing her cheek. 

"Least I could do in 15 minutes, and since I'm a little bigger than I used to be." Mimi said, patting he stomach. Tai bent down and put his ear to Mimi's stomach. Tai smiled, listening to the baby's heartbeat, but jumped back when he felt something. 

"Whoa!" "It's just the baby, Tai. It's kicking." Tai smiled. "I think it's gonna be a soccer player!" "I think your right! Now, let's get going!" Mimi said, pulling Tai out the door..

*~*~*~*

Sora was driving along the highway, looking for a place to eat. "Hm, Let's eat fancy tonight!" Sora said to herself, going off the highway..

~*~*~*~

Tai and Mimi pulled into Luigi's, the same place with they had first eaten together. "Tai! How sweet! I love this place!" "So do I." Said Tai, helping Mimi out of the car. "Thanks." Tai flashed he a smile, as he took her hand and walked inside.

~*~*~*~

"What would the lovely lady like to have for dinner?" The waiter asked. Sora blushed. "I'll just have a salad, thank you." The waiter smiled, and took off with her order. Sora sat quietly, lost in her own thoughts. She looked over to the doorway and saw Mimi and Tai walking in. Sora gasped, and quickly pulled up a menu to cover her head. Luckily, they were seated on the other side of the room.

Sora could feel her blood boil. Why? Why can't I get over you Tai? She glanced over at the couple who seemed to be happily chatting away. She saw their waiter come by, take their orders, and then leave.

Lucky Mimi. Tai loves you. You and Tai will probably spend the rest of your lives together. Unlike me, destined to live alone for the rest of my miserable days. 

Tai. I can't believe you. You impregnated Mimi. That wasn't very smart.. Sora felt an achy feeling spread over her body, causing her head to thump with pain. What's wrong with me?

~*~*~*~*~

Tai and Mimi's meals arrived, and Tai was busily thinking of a plan. How do I do it? Do I just drop to one knee right now? Or, I'll plant it in her food. "Uh, Mimi? You have something on your face." Tai slapped himself. Smart. Real smart. 

Mimi stared at him in disbelief. "Well! I'll be right back then!" Mimi stormed off to the ladies bathroom, giving Tai time tocome up with a plan. 

Great, Tai. She only hates you now! Tai almost shoved the ring into the plate of spaghetti, but stopped. No, I can't do that! Just as soon as she comes back, do it!

~*~*~*~

Sora looked over to Tai, wondering what he was doing. Why is he acting like that? 

~*~*~*~

"Uh oh. Here she comes!" Tai smiled as a very angry Mimi came back. "Tai? What did you do that for?" Tai gulped. "For this." Tai took Mimi's hand and dropped to one knee.

~*~*~*~

Sora gasped as she saw Tai take Mimi's hand and drop to one knee. "God no.."

~*~*~*~

"Mimi Tachikawa. I love you with all my heart. Will you-

~*~*~*~  


Sora squeezed her hands. "No, no, no, no! Don't Tai!" 

~*~*~*~

"Will you.. will you marry me?"

~*~*~*~

A loud crash was heard one the other side of the room……..

Well, there ya go! Don't you just hate cliffhangers??? This seemed like a good place to stop!^_^ * ignores groans * Don't worry! I'll get right to work on the LAST part of Obsession….. beware….

PULEEZE r/r!!!! I love comments!! But please keep in mind what I said earlier… Don't flame me because you don't like what I did to Sora.. It's just how the story goes!^_^ Hope you liked it! Thanks!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Okay everybody…. This is the last part of Obsession… * sniff…sniff * I want to tell you all thanks for all the wonderful comments on all the previous parts! They all mean a lot to me! Oh, thank you Sora lovers for baring with me, I know you didn't like this.. 

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN PARTS THAT WILL MAKE SORA- LOVERS ANGRY…. This will be the grand daddy of 'em all! So, like I've said every single part, don't flame me cuz of this. This tends to show a little blood so if you don't like fics with blood in them, turn back!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.. I hope you should know that by now. ^_^ 

Dedication: This one's gotta be to Kate. Thanks for inspiring me to write a Michi. I enjoyed writing this series out of all my other 7 fics!!! Don't worry! There will be more Michi's!! Thanks again, Kate. You're the best! ^_^ This one's for you!

Enjoy! ~Pally Mon

Obsession~ Part4

Mimi eyes started to water as Tai handed her the beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Oh, Tai! Oh course I will!" 

"You will?" 

"Yes!"

"YES!" Tai scooped Mimi up into his arms and kissed her. Tai set Mimi down, and slid the ring on her finger. "Tai, it's beautiful!" 

Tai smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." 

Mimi began to cry, as cheers ran through the restaurant. "GO TAI!!" Tai looked behind him and saw Kari, T.K, and the others, cheering for the two. Tai and Mimi blushed. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard at the other side of the room.

~*~*~*~

Sora's heart stopped. "No." She cried, dropping her plate on the floor. Sora jumped out of her seat, left a 20 dollar bill on the table, and ran out to her car. 

~*~*~*~

"What was that all about?" Izzy thought aloud, the rest of the people wondering as well. Tai and Mimi didn't care. They had even more planning to do. 

"Tai?" 

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we get married before the baby gets here?" Mimi wondered.

Tai thought it over. "Sure! I don't see why not! The earlier, the better!" Tai and Mimi sat back down to eat, discussing the wedding plans they would have.

~*~*~*~*~

Sora jumped in her car and sobbed uncontrollably. "NO, NO, NO!!!" She screamed, punching her seat. Sora wiped her tears, forming an evil smirk. Tai, how could you?! I'll get both of you! I'll take away something so precious that you'll come crawling back! Sora turned on the ignition, and sped away. Tonight, Tai Kamiya. Tonight your life will change..

~*~*~*~*~

After finishing their meal, Tai and Mimi decided to head for home to relax. 

~*~*~*~*~

At Matt's house:

Matt was fiddling with Jehana's ring. Boy, Tai did it, now it's my turn. He thought. Matt? Are you almost done in there?" Jehana asked. Matt gasped, and threw the ring back in his pocket. "Um, yeah! I'll be out in a minute!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Don't worry, Matt. I'll get it!" 

"Okay, Jehana!" Matt called, buttoning his shirt. * He's in his room * 

~*~*~*~

At the door,

"Yes? AAHHHHH!!! MMAA- Jehana screamed..

~*~*~*~

Matt looked up. "Jehana? Who is it? Jehana? JEHANA!" Matt ran out of his room, and saw Jehana being held by someone. 

"Hey Matt."

Matt gasped, " SORA?! What do you want? Let Jehana go!" Matt ran towards Sora. Sora chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Matty-chan" She said, revealing the gun that was pointed towards Jehana's head. "JEHANA!" Matt screamed, defenseless.

Sora nodded her head. "I don't think so, Matt. Here's the deal. You tell me where Tai is hiding, and I'll let you and your little girlfriend go free." 

"Don't do it, Matt!" Jehana yelled. " SHUT UP!" Sora yelled, causing Jehana to wince. "Why are you like this Sora?? WHAT HAPPEN TO THE LOVING SORA?!?!" Matt screamed. 

"The old Sora is gone!! This is the new and improved. Now, WHERE IS HE?" Matt wiped his face, removing the beads of sweat. Matt lowered his head. "Mimi's." "No, Matt.." Jehana whispered. 

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? How silly of me!" Sora threw Jehana to the ground, causing Matt to run over to her. "Well. I must be off. I wouldn't want you getting in the way." 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THEM??" Jehana screamed, tears in her eyes. Sora looked to the sky. "Something. You'll find out tomorrow. Now, where can I put you two? Oh! I know! The closet!" Sora pointed her gun at the two. "Get up." She ordered. 

Matt and Jehana got up, and lead the way to a closet. "Hand me the key, Jehana." Jehana sneered as she gave Sora the key. Sora smiled, and pushed the two in the closet. 

"You two have fun know, okay" Sora chuckled, slamming the door in their faces. Sora exited the home, locking the door behind her. "Now, off to Mimi's." 

~*~*~*~*~

In Matt's closet:

"Matt, what is she going to do to them?" Jehana asked, trying to find a lightswitch. 

"I don't know. But I intend to stop it." Jehana looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Matt?" "The extra key. I always have an extra key!" Matt grunted, stumbling through the dark. " Is there anything in here that I can use to cut out the doorknob?" "Unfortunately, no. I keep all my power tools in the garage. Here!" Matt lifted up a box, as Jehana turned on the light. "My key collection! I know it's in here somewhere!" Jehana sighed. "Nothing like keeping it in a nice, neat, spot where you can find it, huh?" 

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "Just help me find it!"

~*~*~*~*~

At Mimi's:

Tai and Mimi walked in the door, a smile spread across each of their faces. "This is going to be wonderful Tai. We're getting married, and we're going to have a baby!" Mimi shrieked, electricity running through her body. Tai came up behind her and hugged her gently. 

"I know, This will be wonderful." He said, kissing her head. Mimi sighed. " Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed." "No, Mimi! Stay up with me! Please?" Tai gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But only for a little bit." Tai smiled, and snuggled up with Mimi to watch a late night movie.

~*~*~*~*~

Sora walked up to Mimi's, and gently knocked the door. 

~*~*~*~*~

Knock, knock, knock..

Mimi looked up from the movie. "I'll get it." 

With the help of Tai, Mimi lifted out of the seat, and made her way to the door..

"Hel- AHHH!!" Mimi fell to the ground. Sora jumped on her and held her down.. 

Tai jumped out of his seat, running to the door. "Oh for the love of God, no." Tai stopped, seeing Mimi and Sora wrestle on the ground, and the 7in knife in Sora's hand. Tai jumped on Sora, pulling her back.

"STOP IT SORA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Tai screamed, holding down Sora. "What does it look like YOU CHEATER!!" Sora yelled, trying to break loose.

Mimi stood up, slightly dazed. She looked at her arm, which had a slit in it. Great. She thought. Mimi ran for the phone. But when she picked it up, there was no dial tone. "Funny." She thought, laying the receiver down. Mimi mind rushed back to Tai. "I've got to help him!" 

"SORA!! Stop it!!" Tai screamed, knocking the knife out of her hand. Sora struggled to break loose, trying to reach for her side. 

"NO! If you know what's good for you, you'll get off me." She chuckled. Tai gave her a confused look. 

"What happened to you? You've gone crazy!" Sora lowered her head, as she reached for the knife. "Aw, Tai. I just missed you." "Liar. Why can't you leave me alone?!" Tai was unaware that Sora almost had the knife. 

Sora looked at Tai. "Why, Tai? Why did you dump me for Mimi? What does she have that I don't!!" She screamed, thrusting the knife into Tai's side. 

Tai screamed. He rolled back in pain and held his side, trying to prevent the loss of blood. Mimi ran into the room. "TAI, NO!!" Mimi screamed, running to his side. 

"Mimi….save yourself.." Tai muttered the pain too unbearable to stand. "No! I won't Tai!" Mimi said, with tearfilled eyes. 

"Mimi? May I have a word with you? Or are you too big to move?" 

Mimi looked up at Sora and sneered. "Bitch." Mimi jumped up at Sora, knocking her to the ground. Sora punched Mimi in the face, causing her nose to bleed. "You look Tai away from me!" Sora screamed, knocking one blow after another to Mimi's face. "NO! You hurt him! You deserve to die!" Mimi yelled back, knocking Sora in the side. 

Sora and Mimi rolled on the ground, trying to rip each other's hair out. Tai looked over to the two. I've got to help Mimi! But… It hurts too much to move… Tai slowly lifted himself off the ground, revealing a large puddle of blood underneath him. Tai noticed something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and examined it…

~*~*~*~*~

"Matt.. Did ya find it yet?" Jehana asked impatiently. "No, not yet.. I never knew I had so many keys!! Wait, here it is!!" Matt yelled in excitement. "YES! Now, let's get out of here!" "Let's go to Mimi's!" Matt said, unlocking the door. 

Matt and Jehana stepped out of the closet, stretching. "Jehana. Use your cell phone to call the paramedics and the others. Tell them to go to Mimi's." Jehana nodded in agreement as they ran out the door..

~*~*~*~*~

Sora grabbed a bottle from the floor, and tried to smash it on Mimi's head. She dodged, but got little pieces of glass stuck in her arm. Mimi yelled out in pain, as Sora got off the floor. Sora dragged Mimi into a room and locked the door.

Tai stood up with the shiny gun in his hands. "Sora brought a gun? A little extreme if you ask me." Tai cocked the gun, ready to fire. I've had enough of this. Sora, it's time you left. 

Tai wandered around the halls, looking for the two. "Where are they?" Suddenly, he heard yelling from a nearby room. 

Tai tried to open the door, but found it locked. "MIMI!!" Tai screamed, thrusting his body against the door, hoping to break it down. Tai heard Mimi screaming, but he couldn't help her. Tai tried harder, but it didn't work. His eyes began to water up, worrying for Mimi. Tai looked to his blood covered hands, and saw the brand new gun Sora had bought.

Tai's eyes filled with fire and hate as he shot off the doorknob. Tai ran inside, and stopped in horror at what had been done to Mimi. She was covered in blood, with bruises everywhere. She had shards of glass that dug deep in her skin, and she was shaking violently, coughing up blood.

Tai pushed Sora to the ground, and punched her continously. "I HATE YOU!! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!! LEAVE HER ALONE!! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!!" Tai screamed over and over, to Sora, the blood still oozing from his side. 

Sora tried to protect herself from the blows, but Tai's hard knuckles easily broke through her skin. Sora's eyes swelled up, as blood oozed from her nose. She winced as she heard a loud snap in her nose, but Tai didn't give in. 

~*~*~*~*~

Matt tugged on Mimi's doorknob. "It won't open!" He yelled. He and Jehana stood still as they heard screaming from inside the household. "What'll we do! Someone's being mutilated!" Matt paced, running his dirty hands through his hair. 

Jehana stood silent, deep in concentration. "Hold on. I can get us in." Jehana ran to Mimi's garage, and came back with a chainsaw. "Well, I guess that'll work." Matt joked, turning it on. After Matt took out the door, he and Jehana ran inside. 

~*~*~*~*~

Mimi opened one eye. "Tai? Where are you?" Tai looked up from punching Sora. "MIMI!" He yelled, crawling over to Mimi. "What did she do to you?!" Mimi looked off to the wall. "I'll tell you later. I'm so weak…" Tai held Mimi's head in his lap, trying not to bleed on her. Tai suddenly felt dizzy, and had to lie down. "Tai? What's wrong?" Mimi squeaked, still coughing up blood. "I.. feel…really…dizzy…" He choked out. 

Sora lay on the ground, crouched in a ball. For all she knew, her nose was broken, and she would be a very ugly purple. I failed. She thought. She looked to her side and saw the gun laying on the ground. She slowly picked it up, and aimed it at Mimi. If I'm going, I'll take you with me…

~*~*~*~

Matt and Jehana ran into the room that everyone was in. Jehana screamed at the sight of Mimi and Tai. Matt looked at Sora and saw the gun in her hand. He gasped, and headed for Sora. 

Sora saw him coming. No, There gonna take me away, I failed! I don't want to live! I don't have anything to live for! Do it now, Sora. End your life before he prevents you to.. 

Sora turned the gun, and laid it gently beside her head.. 

Matt gasped. "No! Sora! Don't do it!" Matt tried to take the gun out of her hand, but it was too late.

BAM!!!!!!

Jehana covered her eyes, as Sora fell to the ground, motionless… 

Matt held Jehana in his arms as the paradmedics came rushing in. "TAI! MIMI!" Kari screamed, rushing over to her brother. T.K held her back. "No, Kari. Let the paramedics take them. They need help.

Izzy rushed in the door, in time to see the paradmedics taking Sora, Tai, and Mimi away. "What happened here?!" Matt sighed. "It's a long story. C'mon. Let's go to the hospital." Matt was stopped by several policemen. "What happened here son?" " It's a long story." Jehana wiped her eyes. "It all started out a few months ago." 

As Jehana and Matt told their story, Kari, T.K, and Izzy headed towards the hospital..

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at the hospital:

Tai opened his eyes, revealing a large, white room. He squinted at the bright lights that surrounded the room. "Mimi?" He muttered, trying to sit up. A sharp, pain, ran through Tai's back, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Nurse? Nurse! He's awake!" Tai watched as several nurses came in the room, and stuck needles, and heart monitors. "Can you please leave me alone?!" The nurses looked at him strangely, and giggled before exiting the room.

Tai laid his head down, thoughts flooding through his mind. Where's Mimi? What happen to her? Is she alright? Is the baby okay? 

Tai felt his eyes begin to water. He felt someone tug at his side. "Hey Tai." Tai looked over at the person. "Kari? Where's Mimi?" Kari smiled. "She's fine." Tai looked into Kari's eyes. "And the baby?" Kari held Tai's hand. "He's fine." 

Tai's eyes widened. "He? It's a he?" Kari touched Tai's cheek. "Yep. He's just fine." "Where's Mimi? I want to see Mimi." Tai said, struggling to get up. "Tai! Don't! Don't forget you were stabbed in the side."

Tai laid back down and examined his side. "Oh, yeah. They must have me on a lot of drugs." Kari giggled. "How does Mimi look?" 

Kari looked down. "Well, she's pretty beat up. She had to have 35 shards of glass removed from her skin, stitches for her gash in her arm, and she looks like a bruised banana." "Can I PLEASE see her?!" "Let me ask the nurse." Kari left the room and went out in the hall to the nurse's station. 

Kari walked back in the room to Tai. "They said okay, and that they'll wheel her down here. They're tired of hearing you two complain!" Tai chuckled, but stopped when his side screamed with pain.

Tai smiled as he saw Mimi being carted into the room, but what sickened him was how bruised and beat up she was. It made Tai want to cry. "Mimi.." Tai reached for Mimi's hand. Her hand was incredibly cold, but squeezed Tai's hand. "Tai? Is that you?" "Yes, Mimi. I'm here. I'd get up if I could, but I can't." "Don't feel guilty. I can't either."

"Mimi, how do you feel?" Mimi looked to the ceiling. "Like a bomb was dropped on me."

"Yeah, me too." 

"Tai?" 

"Yes, Mimi?"

"Thanks for saving me. I don't think I would have lived if you wouldn't have come in." 

"Don't worry, Mimi. I would never let anything happen to you."

Mimi looked out the window. " I wonder what happen to Sora." 

"I can answer that question." Said Matt, with Jehana by his side. Tai snickered. "You devil. What happened to her?" Matt looked at Jehana who nodded. "Tai, Mimi. She died. I'm sorry."

Mimi gasped in horror as her eyes started to water. 

Matt went over to hold Mimi's hand. "What's wrong?" Mimi looked at Matt with tear filled eyes and said, "Even though she almost killed us, she used to be so loving, such a good friend."

"I agree with you there." Said Tai, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Why? Why did she do it? Was it because of Tai?" Jehana asked. "Well, her doctor said she thought of herself as a failure. Since Tai dumped her, Mimi betrayed her, and her friends turned her back on her, she just lost the will to live." Matt explained. 

"Well, I feel guilty now." Tai said sarcastically. Jehana patted him on the back. "Don't worry. She's in a better place now. She's out of her misery."

"I guess you're right." 

"Hey guys! Sorry, we're late!" Cried T.K with Izzy not far behind.

"That's okay, T.K." Answered Mimi.

"Hey Tai! How are you feeling this morning?" Asked Joe, carrying some charts. 

"Well okay, I guess." 

"Boy, you two had an exciting day." Said Joe, checking Mimi's levels. "Joe, when can we get out of here?" Asked Mimi. Joe looked Mimi in the eyes, and examined her wounds. "By looking at you, I would say, 2 to 3 weeks minimum. Mimi's eyes drooped. "Oh." She answered. Joe smiled. "Don't worry. It'll go by fast. We just need to get you two healed up." Mimi looked at Tai. "Then we can get married."

Tai smiled. "Yeah, and get that baby boy that we've been waiting for!" 

Mimi gasped. "It's a boy?!" Tai looked confused. "You mean, you didn't know?" 

"No! When did you find out Joe?" 

"Well, we gave you an ultrasound to check and see if the baby was alright." Joe explained.

"What should we named him, Tai?" Mimi asked Excitedly.

"How about Aaron?" Suggested Kari.

"I like the name Maxamilian." Said Izzy.

"Make it Bob!" Yelled T.K.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Bob, T.K?" Asked Matt. "Yeah, I like Bob." Said T.K defensively. "Sorry, T.K! Besides, Austin's a good name!" 

"I've always liked the name, Trey." Jehana said.

"Well, I've always liked the name Dustin." Said Joe.

"Well, I like Bob." 

No, obviously, Tai and Mimi don't like that name." Said Joe.

"Dustin's not exactly the name of the year!" Argued T.K

"I'm a doctor, I don't have time for this!" Warned Joe.

"BOB is the perfect name, JOE." 

"Well, DUSTIN is a lot better than BOB, T.K!" 

"Hey, hey, hey! Does anyone care what the parent's think? Besides, Tai and I are the ones who do the fighting!" Matt yelled. "Well you two. You've heard what we think, now, what do you two like?" 

Tai and Mimi looked at each other. Tai nodded to Mimi. "Well, we like the name Zachary." Everyone looked at them in amazement. "How did you two do that?" 

"Well, we decided on that name at home." Tai answered. 

"Really? Tai? Plan ahead? I never thought I'd see the day!" Kari kidded.

"Then that's that. Zach Kamiya." Said Mimi's patting her stomach..

~*~*~*~*~

At Sora's funeral:

All the digidestined gathered at the cemetery for Sora's funeral. Even though the digidestined disapproved of Sora's behavior, but they all tried to remember the old Sora, not the new.

After everyone paid their last respects, they watched Sora disappear forever…

*Sorry Sora peeps! *

~*~*~*~*~

2 months later:

"Do you, Taichi Kamiya, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" 

"I do." Said Tai, slipping the diamond ring on Mimi's slender finger.

And do you, Mimi Tachikawa, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" 

"I do." Answered Mimi, placing the golden band on Tai's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" 

"Gladly." Said Tai, Lifting the veil, revealing Mimi's beautiful face.

Loud cheers arose from the crowd, as the happy couple went down the aisle. "Aw. My Mimi's married!" Mrs. Tachikawa sobbed. "There there, honey." Mr. Tachikawa comforted.

"Good going Tai!" Mr. Kamiya said, patting his son on the back. "You finally found a winner!" Tai smiled. "Boy, did I ever." Mimi blushed. 

Matt walked over to Tai. "Man, when should I do it?" "You'll know." Was all that Tai could say, before he was dragged off to the reception..

Later on at the reception:

"Look, girls! She's throwing the boquet!" Kari shreiked, pulling Jehana from a table. "Ready?" Mimi threw the boquet. The girls watched in anticipation, as the boquet flew through the air, and landed in Jehana's arms. Kari squealed. "Ooh! Jehana's gonna be the next one to get married!"

Matt gulped. "I guess I should ask now, huh?" Tai gave him a thumbs up. Matt walked over towards Jehana. "Can I talk to you outside?" "Sure." Matt took Jehana's hand and walked outside.

Mimi walked up to Tai. "What is she doing?" Tai turned to her and rested his finger on her lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

~*~*~*~*~

Outside,

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Matt?" Asked Jehana, her long, black hair swaying with the wind. 

"Oh, yeah. Um, Jehana?" "Yes, Matt?" She asked. Matt got lost in her big brown eyes. Man, she's making this tough. "Well, I..I..um..well,- A sad look formed on Jehana's face, as she turned away from Matt. "Just say it, Matt." Matt ran his hand through his spiky, blonde hair. "Okay, you asked for it." Matt spinned Jehana around, inches from his face. Matt dropped to one knee, and held Jehana's hand. 

Matt used his open hand to get the white box in his coat pocket.

"Jehana? Jehana I love you so much, and I can't imagine a life without you. Jehana will you- will you a- will you marry me?"

Jehana suddenly burst into tears as she opened the white box, revealing a golden engagement ring. "Yes! Of course I will!!!" Matt lifted off the ground, but was trampled back to the ground by Jehana. "I love you, Matt!" 

"I love you too, Jehana!" 

"Aww.. Matty-chan's getting married!" Mocked T.K. "Oh, how exciting! My little Jehana's growing up on me!" Cried Mimi. "Hey, Mimi. No mocking! Besides, after T.K and Kari get married, we'll be sisters!" 

T.K and Kari blushed. "Yeah, when are you two getting hitched?" Asked Tai, his arm resting on T.K's shoulder. "Uh, well..I, um- "Tai! Leave him alone!" Cried Kari. The group giggled..

~*~*~*~*~

Tai and Mimi got in their limo, waving good-bye to all their friends. "I can't wait till we get to Hawaii!" Cried Mimi. "Me neither!" Said Tai, kissing Mimi.

"BYE!! KEEP IN TOUCH!!" Kari yelled, crying her eyes out. Jehana and Matt smiled. "Hurry back Mimi! I need help for the wedding!" Mimi nodded as they pulled out from the front of the church. 

Tai and Mimi waved goodbye to all their friends as they drove off into the distance.

~*~*~*~*~

4 months later,

"Push, Mimi.." Said Joe, helping Mimi through her delivery. Mimi screamed, sweat rolling down her forehead. Tai stood by her side, about ready to pass out himself. "It's okay, Mimi. Keep going." Joe comforted.

~*~*~*~

Outside the room:

Jehana had her face plastered to the window. "I hope it all goes well." "Don't worry, honey. Mimi's a strong woman. I'm more worried about Tai." 

" I know what you mean." Said Kari, watching Tai's hand having the life squeezed out of it by Mimi. "Poor Tai. I don't know if he can handle it." Izzy commented. 

"Well, Mimi's doing well." Said T.K, seeing how Mimi was doing better than Tai. 

~*~*~*~

"AHHHH!!!" Mimi screamed again, clutching Tai's hand even harder. "Ow, ow, ow," Yelped Tai. "Just one more big push for me Mimi." Said one of the nurses. "Give it hell, Mimi.!" Said Tai. Mimi looked at Tai, giving him a confused look. "One, two, three!" Cried Joe, helping the baby out.

Seconds later, a loud cry filled the room. Mimi sighed in relief, and let loose her grasp of Tai. Joe wrapped the baby in a blue blanket, and handed him to Mimi. Mimi smiled as the baby quieted down, and slowly opened its baby blue eyes. Joe came up behind Tai, who had collapsed in a chair. "Good job, Dad." Joe said. Tai smiled, as he gave Mimi a kiss.

"Good job, honey, I'm proud." 

"I'm proud of you, Tai! You didn't faint!" Mimi said softly.

"Thanks. Can I hold him?" Mimi nodded and handed Tai the baby. The baby seemed tense at first, but relaxed by the warmth of his father. 

"Zackary Kamiya." Tai whispered, gently kissing the baby's forehead. Mimi and Tai looked up as Matt and the others came in. 

Kari came up to Tai, but was careful not to touch him or the baby. " Can I see my nephew?" Tai smiled as he gently handed the baby to Kari. Kari's eyes started to water as she looked down to the sleeping boy in her arms. Kari laughed at the sight of the bunches of brown hair on his head, much like his father.

Matt patted Tai on the back. "Beautiful kid, man." "Thanks, man." Tai wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Mimi a hug. 

"I love you Mimi."

"I love you too, Tai."

Hey everyone! Give the new parents some space! I bet you'll all have you fair share of holding time!" Said Joe, coming in with some supplies. The visitors nodded in agreement, and filed out of the room. Kari handed the baby back to Mimi. "Congratulations girl.." 

"Thanks Joe." Replied Tai. "You're the best." 

"Joe smiled at the compliment. "You're welcome Tai. Only the best for you two!" Joe glanced over at Mimi, who had her eyes closed. 

"I don't see how she can sleep right now!" Commented Tai, gazing at her sweet form. 

"Well, Tai. After 53 hours of labor, and going to hell and back, I'd be a little tired too. Well, I'm going to take the baby to the nursery to rest." Said Joe, carefully taking the baby out of Mimi's arms. 

"Thanks, Joe. Take care of him." Whispered Mimi. Joe smiled. "Don't worry. He'll be just fine." 

Tai walked Joe to the doorway. "Bye, bye little guy." The baby smiled at the sound of his father's voice, but slowly dozed off to sleep.

"Tai?" 

"Yes Joe?" 

"Take good care of Mimi and the baby. I don't ever want to see either of them hurt." 

"Don't worry, Joe. I promise." 

Joe turned to the door and face out, but stopped. "Tai? Congratulations. He's beautiful. Just like his mother." 

Tai's eyes watered up. "Thanks Joe." He answered, watching Joe and his baby, go down the hall. 

~*~*~*~

Ending:

Tai and Mimi live a happy life together with their son, Zack. Tai and Mimi later on had two more children, a little girl named Kate, and a boy named Trey. They lived in peace and harmony in Japan with all their friends close at hand.

Jehana and Matt were wed, and are living a very happy life together with their two children. They live right next door to Mimi and Tai, who come over several times a day. Mimi has finally found her perfect shopping buddy, Jehana. 

3 years after Tai and Mimi were married, T.K proposed to Kari and they were married. They are currently expecting their 1st child.

Izzy became a software genius, and found a girl named Aquarius to call his own.. He and Aquarius later on had a son named Max.

Joe is still a head doctor, but he too, is seeing a girl named Silver… He and Silver live a happy life with their 3 children.

And Sadly, Sora was never part of their lives after her death. This digidestined miss her very much, but they remember all the good times they had with her.

~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~

WAHH!!! A happy ending!!! Sniff…sniff… this was SOO fun to write!! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did. PULEEZE R/R!!!! I love comments!!! I really do!! PULEEZE Don't' flame me cuz of Sora!!!! Thanks a bunch and god bless!!! * blows kisses to crowd* 

Thanks again! ~Pally Mon~

P.S~ E-mail all comments to [palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:palmonparadise@hotmail.com



End file.
